


The Pirate Lord

by DiscordsMuse



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, barbossa fucks, lets be real, this man will fuck you stupid and still be smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordsMuse/pseuds/DiscordsMuse
Summary: In which Hector Barbossa uses that mouth of his for more than just snark.
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The Pirate Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I got impatient and wrote porn before working on the next chapter of the series.

So then Elizabeth Swann was the Pirate King, Calypso would be freed, and they were going to war. Personally, you were unsure how to feel. Elizabeth was cunning, and Jack’s vote placing her in power was a surprise to everyone. Hector himself seemed the most put-off by the vote, both he and Jack had vanished into another room once everyone dispersed. The shouting was nearly perfectly audible, and Elizabeth had excused herself with a quick apology. Pintel and Ragetti were next, leaving you the only one waiting out the blowout to end.

After what felt like an hour, Hector came storming out from the side room and you followed behind. The many halls and rooms of Shipwreck cove could quickly become a maze, one you were yet to become familiar with. Luckily, Barbossa led the both of you down creaking steps and leaking corridors. Every step was complimented with a curse or a growl, boots kicking anything that dared lay in his path. You climbed back aboard the Pearl, not yet speaking but only following behind. You knew better than to speak to him when he was in a mood, and resigned to wait.  
No doubt Jack was off at one of Shipwreck Cove’s many taverns while the pair of you holed up in the Captain’s cabin. The red-haired man had claimed the space as his own, no matter how Jack protested and thus was the only one privy to the room other than yourself. He was pacing, as he did when agitated, and you’d been unable to calm him. Glancing up again, you watched him snarl and toss a candelabra off the desk. The action scared Jack off his shoulder, the monkey scampering from the room with a start.

“Who does Jack know he is? Voting the wench our king?” It was a few more minutes before he spoke and kicked aside a vase, forcing you to shift your legs to avoid it. “Woman’s been coddled her whole miserable life now we be lettin’ her decide our fate?” You longed to force him to sit and allow you to rub the tension from his shoulders, but you knew he’d never admit to the strain these affairs put on him. When he broke another decoration however, you sighed.

“Perhaps a fresh look is what we need. She’s always been crafty.” He gave you a scowl, but when you offered your hand he tugged you to your feet. “You remember when we were trying to be free of the curse?” How many times had the Governor's daughter outsmarted everyone? She was smart, escaping, lying, and just being a general pain in the arse for the entirety of their quest. Even if, in the end, you’d lost your Captain, Calypso had brought him back.

“Aye, she’d always been more trouble than she’s worth.” You laughed at that, shaking your head and skirting around him easily. Hopping up onto the large desk, you tilted your head and watched as he turned to face you. “Much like someone else I know.” The look he gave you was considerably less angry now, slow footsteps drawing him closer to where you sat.

“Me? Never.” Your hand settled in the lapel of his coat, thumbs smoothing over the familiar salt-ridden fabric. “I am simply a very good pirate.” His palms slid up the fabric of your loose cotton pants, one curling around the knotted sash at your hip and tugging slightly. It wasn’t enough force to pull it from its place at your waist, but it was a clear acknowledgement of what he was thinking about.

“Good? Hardly.” He sneered, reaching to brush some of the hair from your face. Rough fingertips smoothed over your cheek, skimming a thumb over your jaw. “I ask ye to be a good lass and take off ye skirts and end up tied to the bed.” You pushed him away with a bark of laughter and flip yourself to the other side of the table so that your knees hang on either side of the large chair he usually resides in.  
“Please Hector, it was only once, and as I recall, you had a damn good time.”

“Now dont be gettin’ ahead of yerself.” Hector sidled around the desk, letting himself fall back into what you would only call his throne. A true pirate lord, leaning forward to take the heel of your boot in one hand and your calf in the other. Sliding one shoe away, Hector leaned forward to lay a kiss on the bare section of skin between the cropped pants and thin socks. His hand climbed higher, sliding up your leg and revealing more skin for his lips to kiss. The action was repeated on the other leg, his course hand sending shivers down your spine. Resting one foot on the arm of the chair, the other lifted from his hand to hook over his shoulder and force the man nearer.

“Will you be usin’ that mouth of yours for anything other than your wit, Hector?” You challenged, earning the wicked grin you so loved to see. The man gripped your thighs, pulling you closer to the edge of his desk and working his fingers through the knotted sash at your hip. Tugging it from beneath your arse to toss it aside, he set to work on the buttons of your trousers. In the meantime, you took his hat from atop his head and slid it away on the table. You caught a scowl sent your way, but he was soon sitting down once more and taking your pants with him. Shifting your hips, you scooted forward until you were nearly falling off the table; Barbossa wouldn’t allow you to fall of course, as he sat at the edge of his chair and laid warm kisses up one bare thigh. Letting your head roll back slightly, you were startled when his teeth caught your skin and let out a squeak before giving a light smack to his arm.

A chuckle slipped past his lips, nipping you again and before you could complain he was grabbing a knife from the table and cutting away your smallclothes with one slice. When you opened your mouth to protest he promised to buy you more, offering instead his fingertips at your lips. Accepting them willing, you met his eyes as your tongue slid along a digit. His clear blue eyes bore into you like no other, making your skin warm even in the chilled air. A nip to his finger sent the clear message of ‘get on with it’, and he withdrew them from your mouth and instead slid them between your folds. Fingers brushed your clit and your nerves were set alight, hips tilting as encouragement. This was hardly the first time you’d had a rendezvous, and by now the old pirate knew exactly how to tease you.

  
“Enjoying yerself, lass?” Pressing your lips together, you pretended the circles he was rubbing against your clit weren’t sending sparks of pleasure straight through you and instead gave him a dirty look.

  
“Last I recall, I’d asked for your mouth.”

“Woe to the man who crosses a lady, patience be a virtue.”

“One of the many I lack.” This earned another chuckle as his tongue and teeth left kisses up your thighs, drawing a gasp from you when he sucked a dark mark into your skin. He always liked to mark you, covering your chest and neck with bruising hickeys for no other reason than he felt so inclined. Then again, you were certain a good amount of it was to keep the rest of the crew away from ‘his’ woman. Finally his fingers drew away from your center and instead he was pulling your legs apart and delving his tongue inside you.

Of the men you’d been with, Barbossa was in a league of his own. He followed none of the rules, clever tongue laving over your clit and teeth nipping at your folds. The hair of his beard tickled the insides of your thighs and had you clenching your legs around his head until he forced them open again. One hand grabbed at his hair while the other braced against the table, causing him to groan against you and send delicious vibrations against your clit. A choked little gasp left you when his fingers joined his mouth, curling deep within you and your body dropped back until you were resting on an elbow with one hand still in his hair.

“Bloody christ-” gasping out the words, you met his eyes and nearly came then. The intensity with which he gazed at you matched only how he stared at the finest of treasure. His teeth ran lightly over the bundle of nerves before sucking it harshly, and that coupled with the fingers curling against the sweet spot within you finally had your hips shaking against his mouth as you came.  
Rising to his feet, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and scooped an arm around your waist to pull you near. Your lips met, and while he bit and kissed at your lips you went to work unbuckling the ornate belt at his chest and undoing the buttons on his vest. His mouth moved to your jaw, nipping the skin there and leaving searing kisses down your neck. After missing a number of buttons, you growled and pushed him away to finish divesting him. The coat was tossed aside, as was the bandana around his head.  
“Eager to get me undressed, lass?”

“If you would wear less bloody clothing, you git, I wouldn’t have to wrangle every miserable button.” Hector was, if nothing else, a king of showmanship. His outfit was as meticulously put together as any king, however this made disrobing him a royal pain in the arse. “You want to get on with this, help!” He didn’t respond but with a puff of laughter, setting down his pistol and dropping the belt that bore his cutlass. Tugging him forward by his shirt, you slid your hands beneath the thin cotton and loose vest and leaned forward. Your teeth skimmed his neck, catching an earring between them. He shivered then, his breath catching just so and his grip went to your thigh. He made such lovely noises when he wasn’t giving you hell, and letting your nails dig red lines down his chest to draw out another low sound of pleasure.

“Damn it woman, I need to be inside ya-”

“Patience is a virtue, Captain.” With that you pushed him back so that he fell into his seat and cut off his words. As if sensing what you had planned, he worked to untie his breeches and free the painful looking tent in them. You smiled, watching him pull out his impressive cock and hopped off the table. Setting a leg on either side of his own, you keep yourself high enough to avoid giving him exactly what he wants. The time to be bent over the desk and fucked ‘til you scream would come, but you liked to take the reins when he would give them. One hand rested on his shoulder, clenched in the cotton there while the other dipped lower to take his cock in hand. A shuddering curse left the man before you, head falling back against the chair as you ran a thumb over the head before sliding it along your folds.

It was your turn to let out a shaky breath as it caught on your clit, and deciding you’d had enough of teasing him you guided him to your entrance and sank down upon him as slow as you could manage. Your hands are up his shirt eager to claw more marks into his skin when he tugs you close. With his shirt pulled up, the hair on Barbossa’s chest tickles your breasts as he loops his other arm behind your back, just below your shoulder blades, and holds you against him. He seems no longer content to sit passively while you play, using the floor as leverage to thrust harshly up into you. The pace he sets is brutal, as it nearly always is. Hector fucks as he fights- mercilessly. The slap of skin hitting skin fills the cabin, coupled by the pants from your lips and curses from his.

“Do you like this, lass? When I fuck ye like some Tortuga whore?” His hands were on your ass now, guiding his cock back inside you each time and leaving red crescent-shaped marks from his blunt nails. “Ah, but ya aren’t a whore. Yer mine, aren’t you? All you want is to spend your nights riding the Captain’s cock.” You managed a strangled reply, crying out an affirmative sound into his shoulder and digging your own nails into his skin. He released one leg to slip between yours, finding your clit and toying it between his fingers. Something about being close escapes you and he growls a response. Suddenly he’s biting your neck viciously, and you feel your muscles tighten. You can’t stop the cry of his name as your body released around him, clinging to his chest like a drowning woman.  
His own release follows soon after, your name whispered against your skin and leaving warm breath on your ear as his thrusts slow and simply allow you to lay against his chest. A gentle hand combs through your hair and strokes down your clothed back, quiet words of praise left with kisses against your neck. You ventured a hand to toy with his earring, smoothing over the gold before cupping his cheek.  
“So, Captain, shall I go talk to the goddess before tomorrow?”

“Why?” He gave you an odd look, missing your meaning.

“I doubt either of us are in any place to be bringing children into the world.”

The hand on your back stilled, a thumb smoothing circles still as he seemed to think. Prior to this, the both of you had been reasonably careful. Granted, during the part of your time when you were afflicted by the curse it hadn’t mattered. Now however, there was a genuine risk. Glancing up, his gaze was far away; Hector was thinking.

  
“Should we live to see the sun set tomorrow, lass,” he began, slowly as if choosing his words carefully. “I see not the trouble in trying.”

“Aye then, and we shall have the most fearsome pirate to ever live on our hands.”

“Takes after their mother then?” His eyes flicked back down to you, the clear blue eyes full of an unusual adoration.

“Oh shut it,” You laughed, patting him a tad harsh on his chest. “We’ll see what the morrow brings.” The gentle hand in your hair returned, and for now you were content to lay on the chest of the man you daresay you loved. Damn the fight ahead. For now, it could wait.


End file.
